The Future and The Past
by Angel's Angel
Summary: The Pharoh have gone to the past to search for his memories, and at that time, his older sister, the Lady of Egypt had gone missing! What will happen in the end? KaibaXOC KaibaOC SethOC SethXOC Sequel to 'The Angel of Light'


**_This takes time 5 years after the twins were born in 'Angel of Light'_**

**_No flames_**

**_I do not won Yu-Gi-Oh except Hikari, Light, Chibi Atem and Chibi Maria_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Future and The Past

When the Pharaoh went to his memory world, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda quickly went to Egypt to help. But back at the Domino City, Kaiba is still in his office late at night. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" said Kaiba as the door opened.

"You're working late," said Hikari.

"Hikari," said Kaiba.

"Here, I got you some coffee," said Hikari as she put a cup on his desk.

"Thanks," said Kaiba.

"Where's Mokuba? I didn't see him," said Hikari.

"I don't know…" said Kaiba.

"You know, Yugi and the others have gone to Egypt. Grandpa told me about it," said Hikari.

"What are they doing in Egypt? Vacation?" said Kaiba, half laughing.

"You might not believe this, but I'll talk anyway. They wanted to find a way to help Yugi find his long lost memory," said Hikari.

"Yugi? Didn't you said-…" said Kaiba.

"The other Yugi, the Pharaoh of Egypt that lived for almost 3000 years ago. His soul was trapped in the Millenium Puzzle he always carries around his neck," said Hikari.

"You're right. I don't believe it," said Kaiba.

"I know you'd say that," said Hikari as she held Kaiba's hand.

"The kids?" said Kaiba.

"They're sleeping back at home, that's why I was able to come here," said Hikari.

"I see," said Kaiba. Suddenly, the light went out.

"What happened?" said Hikari.

"Hey, what's going on there?" said Kaiba as he pressed the extension button.

"Seto, Mokuba…he got him," said Hikari as she shivered.

"Calm down, who got Mokuba?" said Kaiba as he held Hikari's hand. Suddenly, the computer turned on and Bakura was on.

"Bakura!" said Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" said Hikari.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" said Kaiba.

"The lady's right, say hello to your dear little brother," said Bakura as he lifted Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" said Kaiba.

"Well, Mr. President, if you wanted to save him, please go to the top floor and faced me in a duel!" said Bakura as the computer went off.

"Well?" said Hikari.

"Let's go, time to get him back," said Kaiba as he took off his tie. Then Kaiba and Hikari went to the top floor. When the lift door opens, Mokuba falls.

"Mokuba!" said Hikari as she held Mokuba.

"How is he?" said Kaiba.

"It's okay, he just fainted," said Hikari.

"Nice entrance," said Bakura.

"Bakura, you'll pay!" said Kaiba.

"Let's do that in a duel, shall we?" said Bakura.

"Hikari, stay here, I'll handle him," said Kaiba.

"Please, be careful. We don't know what he'll pull," said Hikari.

"Don't worry," said Kaiba.

"That's cute, but I can't waste time," said Bakura.

"Alright, you better be prepared to lose!" said Kaiba.

"Duel!" said Bakura. After a few turns, the sun started to rise.

"Shoot, I'm losing time," said Bakura as the dark barrier started to disappear.

"What are you doing? Leaving a duel like this," said Kaiba.

"For you," said Bakura as he threw something towards Kaiba. When Kaiba opened his hand, he saw the Millenium Eye.

"The Millenium Eye!?" said Kaiba.

"Hey, Mr. President. I got something to tell you, if you wanted to know about the connection you had with Blue Eyes and your bond with that woman, go to Egypt," said Bakura.

"Connection with the Blue Eyes and my bond with Hikari? What are you talking about?" said Kaiba.

"Just go to Egypt and your answer will be given," said Bakura as he disappears.

"Seto…" said Hikari.

"Hikari, are you alright?" said Kaiba.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about Bakura?" said Hikari.

"It's okay, he's gone," said Kaiba.

"Are you…going somewhere?" said Hikari.

"No, what is it?" said Kaiba.

"If you're going somewhere, take this," said Hikari as she took off her necklace.

"But this is yours," said Kaiba as Hikari put it in his hand.

"This is for good luck, I know you'll need it. With this, I can always be by your side," said Hikari.

"Thank you," said Kaiba. Few days later, Kaiba is sitting in his office like usual. Then he spotted the Millenium Eye he got from Bakura.

"_If you want to know about the connection you had with Blue Eyes and your bond with that woman, go to Egypt."_

'_My connection with Blue Eyes and my bond Hikari? He's certainly out of his mind!'_ thought Kaiba.Then when he looked back at the Millenium Eyes again, he started to get visions. Visions of a desert and a palace, a man holding a rod with a woman with wings. Suddenly, when he snapped out, his eyes widened.

'_What is that vision?'_ Then, Kaiba stood in front of his Blue Eyes-shaped airplane and he picked up his phone.

"Yes, may I help you, sir?"

"Get Hikari on the line and quick!" said Kaiba.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"…Seto, is that you?"

"Hikari, I need to tell you something…" said Kaiba.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry…" said Kaiba.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because…" said Kaiba.

"You're going, aren't you?"

"H-How did you…?" said Kaiba.

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"I'm sorry…" said Kaiba.

"You don't need to apologize to me. Well, since you don't want to tell me where you're going, just be careful."

"And don't tell Mokuba about this," said Kaiba.

"I know, and I won't tell him."

"Thank you," said Kaiba.

"Just promise me to be careful."

"Of course. I'll see you later," said Kaiba.

"When you came back, that is."

"Very funny," said Kaiba.

"Bye." Then Kaiba turned off his phone.

'_I'll come back, when I have my answer'_ thought Kaiba. Inside a house, Hikari is looking at her Angel of the Light card.

'_Please be careful…Seto…'_ thought Hikari.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on!" said Maria.

"Coming!" said Hikari.

"Maria! You stepped on me again, that's the 2nd time!" said Atem.

"Sorry!" said Maria.

'_Me and the kids will wait for you to come back'_ thought Hikari. Inside the Pharaoh's memory world, the other Yugi or the 'pharaoh' has been experiencing his time for quite a while. He has met many foes, like the thief Bakura and some other villains.

"Shimon, that reminds me," said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, what is it, My Pharaoh?" said Shimon.

"Where is my sister?" said the Pharaoh.

"Well, that…" said Shimon.

"Is something wrong, Shimon?" said the Pharaoh.

"This supposed to stay a secret because Her Highness asked me to keep this for you, but I guess this is the time to tell you the truth," said Shimon.

"What do you mean, Shimon?" said the Pharaoh.

"I kept this letter ever since. As you can see, your older sister, Lady Hikari has been missing ever since you succeeded the throne…" said Shimon.

"She's missing?" said the Pharaoh.

"She's missing like dust being swiped by wind. Even the guards didn't see her going away from the palace. If you want to know more, you have to read her letter for you," said Shimon.

"This letter is for me?" said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, My King," said Shimon as the Pharaoh opened the letter.

_'To my dear little brother,_

_If you read this letter, I assumed that you must've realized that I was not at your side. But please, do not worry about me, I'll be fine. And do not look for me. Now, I will act on my duty as your older sister to protect you from afar. Please, I beg of you to not search for me because you will never find me. But I'll always look after you from distance. And now, you have other big problem. I know this is sudden, but you'll face a great darkness ahead of you and you must be prepared, because sacrifices will be needed. And don't worry, help will always by your side and I'll be there when you need me._

_Your older sister,_

_Hikari'_

"What does it mean, Shimon?" said the Pharaoh.

"Her highness once told me that she'd disappear from the castle when you become the pharaoh…" said Shimon.

"She disappeared when I take on the throne?" said the Pharaoh.

"Apparently, yes, My King. All of us were at shock by the lost of our lady. Her Highness was supposed to take on the throne but she refused, saying that you are the chosen one and she'll protect you with all her life," said Shimon.

"Sister…" said the Pharaoh.

"Her Highness also has the most incredible power I've ever seen in my whole life. In her body resides two spirits…" said Shimon.

"Two? Wasn't it suppose to be one?" said the Pharaoh.

"I was confused as well, but that's what the former priest of the Millenium Key said. He said that he saw an angel and the spirit of a white dragon," said Shimon.

"A white dragon? Are you sure?" said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, My King," said Shimon.

"And…what about the others, how do they feel?" said the Pharaoh.

"Ishizu is very close to her, Her Highness was her best friend and she missed her so much until now. And Mahad is also sad because he lost her, Mahad had quite an interest in your sister, it's not like he loves her, but he felt like she was his own sister. Mana felt the same was as Mahad had. Shaadi and Karim are not too close to her but they also felt sad. But the most depressed person I know was Seth," said Shimon.

"Seth?" said the Pharaoh.

"Ever since he became the priest, she was the one who welcomed him warmer than others had. She was so happy because he was at her age, and sometimes Her Highness studies together with Seth in the Royal Library. Seth quickly gets fond of her like they were meant to be from the very start. Ishizu even said that they were too close for a friend. Everyone feels the same was as Ishizu does. They almost spend all of their time together, your father, the king, even thought about making Seth as her suitor," said Shimon.

"My father did?" said the Pharaoh.

"But it didn't happen since Her Highness had terrible vision about the future, your father wanted to make Egypt peaceful first…" said Shimon.

"My sister had a vision?" said the Pharaoh.

"She was born with the power to see the future, even more precise than the Millenium Necklace," said Shimon.

"I see…" said the Pharaoh.

"You seemed a little bit depressed, My King, is something wrong?" said Shimon.

"No, it's okay. I just need to take a little walk around the palace," said the Pharaoh.

"As you wish, My Pharaoh," said Shimon as he bowed and walked away. Then Pharaoh take a walk around the palace.

'_If what Shimon said was true, how did my sister only have one spirit in the future? It can't be the Blue Eyes White Dragon, right? If it is…I know why she released it…sister, where are you?'_ thought the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh!" said Mana.

"Mana…" said the Pharaoh.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh? You seemed depressed," said Mana.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about my sister," said the Pharaoh.

"Oh…yeah, I missed her too. Lady Hikari's just like a sister to me and Master Mahad, she was good at magic too…" said Mana.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" said the Pharaoh.

"No, I haven't heard from her ever since she disappeared…" said Mana.

"I see…" said the Pharaoh.

"Don't worry, she'll come back soon. I know she will when the time comes," said Mana.

"Yes," said the Pharaoh.

"And do you know about her and Master Seth?" said Mana.

"Yes, I've heard it from Shimon just few minutes ago," said the Pharaoh.

"I'm sure Master Seth is very depressed, he's so close to her, almost like siblings or even more…" said Mana.

"I know…" said the Pharaoh.

"I even heard once that they're going to get married…" said Mana.

"Where did you hear that? It wasn't official yet," said the Pharaoh.

"I accidentally heard what Master Shimon and your father talking about it…" said Mana.

"I see," said the Pharaoh.

"If you want to know more, maybe you should talk to Master Seth. I think he missed her as much as you do. He even spaced out in the middle of the palace or at the library," said Mana.

"Well, I shall talk to him. Thank you, Mana," said the Pharaoh as he walked away.

"Lady Hikari, I still don't understand…why did you do this?" said Mana. In the library, Seth is walking around, looking at the books. He remembers how Hikari studied with him, welcomed him, and accompany him when he's alone.

**"**_**You're name is ****Seth****, right? Nice to meet you, I'm ****Hikari****."**_

**"**_**Hey, you're at my age, aren't you?"**_

**"**_**Hey, want to study together?"**_

**"**_**You really know about these things, do you?"**_

**"**_**You're quite funny, despite your serious face."**_

"Hikari…" said Seth. Suddenly, he remembers something she said to him before.

**"**_**Seth****, you know my powers, right?"**_

**"**_**Yes, you had two spirits inside of you."**_

**"**_**Each has different powers, one has the power to heal a****nd**** to protect while the other one able to fight. ****Shimon**** told me that one of them is an angel a****nd**** the other one is a dragon. One day, I'll try to fight a****nd**** protect my little brother. A****nd**** I want to gi****ve**** the dragon to you."**_

**"**_**Me?"**_

**"**_**I have to tell you this, but one day, when my brother takes on the throne, I'll disappear from this palace."**_

**"**_**But why?"**_

**"**_**I'll protect him from afar. I want you to not search for me."**_

**"**_**But why? We were supposed to be the one who protect you and the future Pharaoh!"**_

**"**_**And it was my duty as his sister to protect him and guide him."**_

**"**_**But how can you guide him when you're not here? The others won't agree."**_

**"**_**I know, that's why I told you about this. I wasn't supposed to say this to you, but I just wanted for you to know. You, ****Shimon**** a****nd**** my father are the only one who knew about this matter."**_

**"**_**But Hikari…"**_

**"**_**I'm glad you called me by my name. I'm glad I've known you for this whole time…"**_

**"**_**But why do you have to leave?"**_

**"**_**It's my fate, ****Seth****. But don't worry, I'll always be with you."**_

**"**_**But…I want you here, with me."**_

**"**_**I'm glad you say that, ****Seth****. I also wanted to be with you, but in the future, the great darkness will come a****nd**** I must do my duty to protect my only brother. A****nd**** then I'll gi****ve**** my dragon to you, as one of the priests, please help my brother to protect Egypt."**_

**"**_**My life is bound to protect the new Pharaoh, but how will I find you?"**_

**"**_**One day, you'll come across someone with great power, and that certain someone, is connected to me."**_

**"**_**The dragon?"**_

**"**_**Yes, but in a different form. And then you'll know."**_

**"**_**Hikari…"**_

**"**_**Well, I guess…I ha****ve**** to go back before ****Shimon**** worries about me."**_

**"**_**Will we meet again?"**_

**"**_**Soon, ****Seth****. Soon…"**_

**"**_**Soon…how soon?"**_

**"**_**I don't know. But I'll give my necklace to you."**_

**"**_**I'm not…"**_

**"**_**This is my gift, for you to remember. Farewell, Seth."**_

"Hikari…" said Seth as he looked at his necklace.

"Seth?" said the Pharaoh as Seth quickly hid the necklace.

"…What is it, My King?" said Seth.

"You're spacing out in the library, I've been calling you for a while," said the Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry, My Pharaoh. I didn't hear you," said Seth.

"Are you thinking about something?" said the Pharaoh.

"No…" said Seth.

"About my sister?" said the Pharaoh.

"…Yes…" said Seth.

"Seth, you haven't seen her since she's gone, right?" said the Pharaoh.

"Yes," said Seth.

"Do you miss her?" said the Pharaoh.

"I do, My Pharaoh. Lady Hikari has been nice to me ever since I got into the palace," said Seth.

"Me too, my sister have been taking care of me since my father died. She really wants me to be the next Pharaoh instead of her," said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, My King," said Seth.

"Seth, I didn't mean to, but I heard that you just called my sister's name…" said the Pharaoh.

"Lady Hikari told me to call her by her name…" said Seth.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind at all," said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, My Pharaoh," said Seth.

"Seth, I need to ask you something," said the Pharaoh.

"What is it, My Pharaoh?" said Seth.

"Do you…love my sister?" said the Pharaoh.

"What are you talking about, Pharaoh?" said Seth.

"I noticed that you were close to her so I…never mind," said the Pharaoh.

"The truth is Pharaoh…I do. She was the first one who made me feel warm in here," said Seth.

"I see," said the Pharaoh.

"You sister left me her necklace, but I think you should hold onto it," said Seth as he took out his necklace.

"No. My sister wanted you to have it so you must hold onto it," said the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, since all of that ahs been happening is my fault. Can I have your permission to patrol the village in Mahad absence?" said Seth.

"Very well," said the Pharaoh.

"Please excuse me, Pharaoh," said Seth as he walked out from the library.

'_So that's how Kaiba got the Blue Eyes White Dragon…'_ thought the Pharaoh.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. But I'm going to find you no matter what," said Seth. Then, Seth and Shaadi went to the village to gather some prisoners who ran away from people that done something wrong in their life to get their spirit.

"Seth, I'm sure the Pharaoh won't be happy about this," said Shaadi.

"Just don't tell him anything," said Seth.

'_I'll find you even if it took me a long time'_ thought Seth. Then he spotted that people were gathering around something. When he walked through, he saw a white-haired woman who's badly bruised.

"What happened here?" said Seth.

"Sir, this woman came and asked for water and food, it seemed like she was thrown with rocks by the villagers," said one of the guards. Suddenly, Shaadi's Millenium Key started to shine.

"I-I never seen such power! She has a very powerful spirit! I've never seen it in my whole life! She almost had the same power as the Egyptian Gods!" said Shaadi.

'_A very powerful spirit?! Could it be?'_ thought Seth.

"Men, bring this woman with us and give her the food and water she desires. And no words to the Pharaoh about this!" said Seth.

"Sir!" said the guards.

'_I'm finally one step getting to you…Hikari!'_ thought Seth. Back at the palace, Seth is walking towards the room where they put the woman with the white hair.

"Has she awaken?" said Seth.

"No sir," said the guard.

"I see," said Seth as he walked in. The he stood beside the bed where the woman sleeps and remembered what Hikari said.

"_Each has different powers, one has the power to heal and to protect while the other one able to fight. Shimon told me that one of them is an angel and the other one is a dragon. One day, I'll try to fight and protect my little brother. And I want to give the dragon to you."_

'_Hikari, is she what you meant by different form?'_ thought Seth.

"Ugh…" said the woman as she started to open her eyes and looked around the room.

"So, you've awaken," said Seth.

"Where am I? Who are you?" said the woman.

"Calm down, you're fine. My name is Seth," said Seth.

"My name is Kisara, so you must be one of the Millenium Priest Seth," said Kisara.

"How did you know?" said Seth.

"Hikari told me to find you," said Kisara.

"Where is she?!" said Seth.

"I'm sorry, even though I told you, she's still moving on and on," said Kisara.

"And may I ask you who exactly are you?" said Seth.

"I'm…a part of her, she told me to stay and protect you," said Kisara.

"I see," said Seth.

"Even though I'm a part of Hikari, I didn't have her memory, so I can't help you with anything," said Kisara.

"Stay here and don't let anyone know you're here," said Seth.

"Yes, Sir," said Kisara as Seth walked out.

'_At least I know you're fine, Hikari…'_ thought Seth. Back at the main hall of the palace, Bakura was there and the other helped the Pharaoh to duel the king of the thieves. But sadly he ran away, the Pharaoh quickly ran after Bakura. At that time, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda saw that the Pharaoh was chasing Bakura and quickly went after him. But sadly, the Pharaoh was too tired from the duel earlier, he is now hangs on the edge of a cliff.

"Well, well, I'll take your Millenium Puzzle then," said Bakura as he took the Millenium Puzzle and walked away leaving the Pharaoh to fall off the cliff. Few days have passed, the Pharaoh is still nowhere to be found. One day, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda saw Mana who is practicing magic. They were very surprised since Mana could see them when the other villagers couldn't. Mana thought Yugi was the Pharaoh for once though. Somewhere inside a cave, Pharaoh is thinking about what the thief Bakura told him about the Millenium Items.

'_Is it true that my father created them by sacrificing many people?'_ thought the Pharaoh.

'_That means…how could these items bring peace to Egypt? Am I really qualified to become a Pharaoh? Father…sister…'_ thought the Pharaoh. Suddenly, light shone bright to his eyes that he slowly opens to see who's there in front of him.

"_My dear little brother, don't give in," said Hikari._

"S-Sister? Is that you?" said the Pharaoh.

"_Dear brother, you must not give up now. Remember, everything will be over when you give up, you once said that you won't give up until you draw your last card, right? You came back to the past to search for you name. You must not give up now, don't worry, I shall protect you from distance. Farewell, my brother," said Hikari._

"Wait! You're my sister, right? Do you know my real name?" said the other Yugi.

"_I do. But fate told me not to tell you, you must search for it yourself. Farewell, my dear brother. Good luck," said Hikari as she disappears._

"Sister…" said the Pharaoh.

'_She's right, I can't give up now. I must fulfill my sister's expectations…'_ thought the Pharaoh as he walked out from the cave. When he came out, he hears someone yelling.

"Pharaoh!" said Mana.

"Pharaoh. You're safe!" said Yugi as they all went to his side. Then Yugi, the Pharaoh and the others sat down on the sand.

"So, Pharaoh, did you find your name, yet?" said Yugi.

"No, apparently," said the Pharaoh.

"How did you survive?" said Jounouchi.

"My sister saved me," said the Pharaoh.

"You have a sister?" said Yugi.

"In fact, our sister is the same," said the Pharaoh.

"No wonder," said Anzu.

"So, wouldn't she know your name? Where is she anyway?" said Jounouchi.

"She told me that fate told her not to tell me my name, she said I should search it for myself. And she's been missing since I became the Pharaoh…" said the Pharaoh.

"I see…" said Honda.

"And it seems like there's something that didn't change in this time and the future," said the Pharaoh.

"What?" said Yugi.

"You notice the man who looks like Kaiba in our world, right?" said the Pharaoh.

"Oh yeah…" said Yugi.

"My sister and him has been friends for quite a while. And it seems like my sister is going to give her power to him," said the Pharaoh.

"Mind explaining?" said Jounouchi.

"My sister has two spirits, one is an angel who we know as The Angel of Light and a dragon inside of her, who we know as Blue Eyes White Dragon…" said the Pharaoh.

"What!?" said Anzu.

"You sure?" said Honda.

"Yes, I'm positive," said the Pharaoh.

"No wonder they're so close," said Yugi.

"Yes, and now, I must go and save Egypt. To fulfill my sister's expectation," said the Pharaoh.

"That's the spirit!" said Jounouchi.

"Is it me, or everything's related to Miss Hikari?" said Anzu.

"It's Lady Hikari in here," said the Pharaoh.

"Oops," said Anzu.

"Anyway, I better-…!" said the Pharaoh as someone yelled.

"My Pharaoh! You're okay!" said Shaadi.

"Shaadi!" said the Pharaoh.

"Mana! You know that the Pharaoh's here but you didn't report?!" said Shaadi.

"I'm sorry," said Mana.

"We better get back to the palace," said Shaadi.

"No, I need to go somewhere first," said the Pharaoh.

"And where to?" said Mana.

"The Kul-Elna village," said Shaadi.

"To Kul-Elna that is, My Pharaoh," said Shaadi.

"Let's go!" said the Pharaoh as he hopped on a horse.

"I'll come!" said Yugi.

"No, let me do this alone," said the Pharaoh.

"Okay, and we'll search for your name, Pharaoh!" said Yugi.

"Good luck," said the Pharaoh.

"You too," said Yugi as the Pharaoh departs. Back at the palace, everyone was glad that the Pharaoh is safe, and the priests followed the Pharaoh to Kul-Elna village. The Kul-Elna village is torn down, there's no villager there. Then when they found an underground passage, they met Bakura, standing to the Millenium Stone.

"Bakura, stop this!" said the Pharaoh.

"Try stopping me, Pharaoh!" said Bakura.

"Bakura, surrender yourself!" said Seth.

"Now, arise! Zorc the Great Darkness!" said Bakura. Suddenly, a great darkness came out from the stone. It took a form of a huge dark monster. Suddenly, the Millenium Eye Priest, Aknadin, storms towards Bakura.

"Aknadin, what are you doing?!" said Shimon. Suddenly, Pharaoh and the others couldn't move an inch.

"What is happening here, Aknadin?!" said the Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry, My Pharaoh. But I will take every Millenium Items back to the place where they belong!" said Aknadin as he took every Millenium Items from the Priests' hand to the stone.

"No!" said the Pharaoh.

"Now, Zorc the Great Darkness, I have a request for you! End this Pharaoh's era and start a new era, with my son, Seth, as the Pharaoh!" said Aknadin.

"What?!" said the Pharaoh.

"Priest Aknadin is my father?!" said Seth.

"Goodbye, Pharaoh!" said Aknadin as the darkness attacked the Pharaoh. Suddenly, someone stood in front of him and blocked the attack.

"Who are you?!" said the Pharaoh.

"Get out from here, quickly!" said Hikari.

"That voice!" said Seth.

"Sister, is that you?" said the Pharaoh.

"There's no time left, you have to go!" said Hikari.

"My friends, get the soul of that Pharaoh!" said Bakura as the soul surrounding him attacked the Pharaoh.

"No!" said Hikari as she deflected Zorc's attack and shielded the Pharaoh.

"No! Sister!" said the Pharaoh.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine. Don't worry," said Hikari.

"But what about you?! Your arm is wounded!" said the Pharaoh.

"It's okay, this doesn't hurt," said Hikari as she placed her hand in her arm and the wound disappeared.

"How sweet, the Lady has come to protect her brother," said Aknadin.

"Aknadin, why did you do this?!" said Hikari.

"Shut up!" said Aknadin.

"No one will put a finger on him when I'm here!" said Hikari. Then white wings came out from her back.

"The Angel…" said the Pharaoh.

"The Angel of Light…" said Seth.

"Zorc, attack!" said Aknadin. Then the darkness attacked again.

"No!" said the Pharaoh.

"Be gone!" said Hikari as a barrier appeared in front of her and the attack bounced back towards Zorc, Aknadin and Bakura.

"I'll be back, just you wait, Pharaoh!" said Aknadin as they all disappeared. Then Hikari's wings disappeared and she panted for air.

"At least, their gone…for now," said Hikari.

"Sister!" said the Pharaoh.

"Are you okay?" said Hikari.

"I'm fine," said the Pharaoh.

"Thank goodness," said Hikari.

"Hikari!" said Seth as he ran towards her.

"Seto…I-…" said Hikari as she collapsed.

"Hikari!" said Seth as he held her.

"My Lady!" said Shimon.

"Hikari!" said Ishizu.

"Lady Hikari!" said Mana.

"It's okay, she just fainted," said Seth.

"Thank goodness," said Mana.

"We better get her back, she looks pretty bad," said Shimon.

"Come on!" said the Pharaoh. Back at the palace, the priests are waiting for their Lady to awake.

"She's alright, thank goodness," said Ishizu as tears slid down her face.

"She's finally back," said Mana.

"Sister," said the Pharaoh.

"Hikari…" said Seth.

"I can't believe we'll be reunited once more," said Shimon.

"All these years…" said Ishizu.

"The Lady of Egypt is back and we have no worries…not completely anyway," said Shaadi.

"Yes, Bakura and Aknadin is still out there," said the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, on behalf of my father I apologize for this…because of him, Hikari…" said Seth.

"No, it's not your fault, Seth," said the Pharaoh.

"Anyway, you better focus on catching up with her," said Shimon.

"M-Master Shimon, I…" said Seth as he blushed.

"Come on, don't hide it from us. We know it for a very long time," said Shimon.

"I…" said Seth.

"Good luck," said Mana as she walked out.

"I remembered I still have something to do, let's go Pharaoh, it's time to practice your manners," said Shimon as he went out.

"R-Right," said the Pharaoh as he walked behind Shimon.

"I have to check the guards," said Shaadi as he walked out. Then they all left Seth alone with Hikari who is still unconscious. Then Seth walked to the side of the bed and touched her face.

"After all this years, you've finally back," said Seth.

"Ugh…" said Hikari as she started to open her eyes.

"You're awake?" said Seth.

"Seto? Where am I?" said Hikari.

"You're safe now, back at the palace," said Seth.

"…Where's my brother?" said Hikari.

"It's okay, he's safe, he's with Shimon now," said Seth.

"Thank goodness," said Hikari.

"I think you still should rest," said Seth.

"I think I should go, I still got my duty to do. I'm still not fit enough to go back to the palace…" said Hikari as she stood up. Suddenly she fell down to her knees again.

"Don't move, your wound is not bad as you think it is, it's worse," said Seth.

"But I have to…" said Hikari.

"Could you just forget about your duty and just go back to the old you?" said Seth.

"Seto…" said Hikari.

"The Pharaoh is not as weak as you think he is, even though he might need your help he can do well on his own. He even summoned the Egyptian Gods," said Seth.

"I know," said Hikari.

"You saw it in your dreams?" said Seth.

"Yes, and it feels like they were calling me," said Hikari.

"Come on, I'll help you get back to bed," said Seth as he held onto Hikari.

"Thanks," said Hikari as she sat on the bed.

"You seemed trouble, is something wrong?" said Seth.

"No, it's just, it's been a long time I came back here, I think I need to adjust for a little bit," said Hikari.

"I can't believe it's been that many years," said Seth.

"I know, everything changed. So many sacrifice…" said Hikari as tears slid down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," said Seth as he moved her head onto his chest.

"I hate my powers, everyone thought that it was a gift, but it's not for me…I thought it was a curse, I have to bear the suffering in the future…" said Hikari as she kept crying.

"It's okay, but you've been holding it until now, haven't you?" said Seth.

"Yes, because since I got my family and you by my side, I forget all about my ability, but then came that vision, the vision of Great Darkness surrounding Egypt…" said Hikari.

"The one you told me before…" said Seth.

"That day was the day I finally accepted my powers the way it is, and I vowed to myself to protect my brother, the chosen Pharaoh, with my life," said Hikari.

"I think you need to rest, I know you've been keeping him safe from distance, but how about if you try protecting him by supporting him and stay by his side?" said Seth.

"Maybe I'll try…" said Hikari.

"And about something you said before…" said Seth.

"About Kisara? She's here, right? But you didn't tell my brother anything about it," said Hikari.

"Yes, is she really a part of you?" said Seth.

"I told you before, I'll give you my dragon and I'll always be by your side, Seth," said Hikari.

"I know," said Seth.

"And I'm glad, you kept my necklace after all these years," said Hikari.

"I'll never forget about it," said Seth.

"Thanks, Seth. Thanks for hearing me out, I never talked to anyone in these years except to Kisara," said Hikari.

"You've been gone for years, no wonder you never talked no anyone," said Seth.

"And Seth, I'm sorry, about Aknadin…" said Hikari.

"Why should you be the one who felt sorry? I should be the one who apologized to you," said Seth.

"I knew this would happen, but I can't stop him," said Hikari.

"No, it's not your fault," said Seth. Suddenly, Ishizu came in.

"Sorry if I interrupt your conversation," said Ishizu.

"W-What are you talking about, Ishizu?" said Hikari as she blushed.

"Come on, Hikari. We have to put you up with proper clothes," said Ishizu as she held Hikari's arm.

"But I…" said Hikari.

"Look at your clothes! You look terrible, as the Lady of Egypt, you should dress properly, come on, you have to take a bath first," said Ishizu.

"But Ishizu, I can't…" said Hikari.

"No buts, come on, time is running out," said Ishizu as she dragged Hikari.

"Ishizu…" said Hikari as Seth sweat dropped. Few hours later in the main hall, Hikari is wearing a cream-colored long dress with a golden necklace around her neck. She's wearing a golden hair band-like jewel.

"Now that's how a Lady should dress," said Ishizu.

"Can I have my old clothes back?" said Hikari.

"No you cannot!" said Ishizu.

"I don't think I can walk properly on these," said Hikari.

"Just get on with it, you wear these before. This is your old dress," said Ishizu.

"I get it, but this sure brings back memories," said Hikari.

"Yeah, you still look good on these," said Ishizu.

"And since when did my hair got tied?" said Hikari.

"I thought it suits you, but I think you better let your hair loose," said Ishizu.

"Yeah, I thought so myself," said Hikari as she snapped her finger and her hair grow down.

"Your magic is improving," said Ishizu.

"Thanks, staying out makes me learn to use offense magic and all sorts of magic," said Ishizu.

"Too bad Mahad isn't here, he would really like to challenge you," said Ishizu.

"Don't worry, since my brother can summon him, why can't I do the same?" said Hikari.

"But he vowed to be the Pharaoh's spirit," said Ishizu.

"That's my specialty, I can use every spirit even though they had their own master," said Hikari.

"Pretty slick," said Ishizu.

"Come on, don't talk like that," said Hikari.

"But can't you do that to Bakura's?" said Ishizu.

"I can, but those powers could drive me mad, I'm afraid I could hurt someone if I control it," said Hikari.

"You had your own spirit anyway," said Ishizu.

"Yeah, right Light?" said Hikari as an angel appeared beside her.

"Yes, Hikari," said Light.

"Time to take a walk, it's been forever since I walked in the palace, I hope nothing's changed," said Hikari as Light disappeared.

"Just watch your step," said Ishizu.

"Don't worry," said Hikari as she walked away.

"Seth, you're a little bit late," said Ishizu as Seth walked behind Ishizu.

"What are you talking about?" said Seth.

"You wished to accompany her, right?" said Ishizu.

"You're crazy, Ishizu," said Seth.

"She looks just like before she went away," said Ishizu.

"Mind your own business," said Seth as he walked away.

"Silly Seth, his actions is really easy to read," said Ishizu. At the palace's yard, Hikari is walking, almost hopping every step.

"This is so exciting, nothing's changed," said Hikari. Then she spotted Mana who is practicing magic.

"Mana!" said Hikari as she ran to her.

"Lady Hikari!" said Mana.

"You're still practicing magic?" said Hikari.

"Don't be like that, I'm not a great magician like you or Master Mahad," said Mana.

"So, what are you trying to do?" said Hikari.

"I'm trying the freezing magic," said Mana.

"So, how did you do?" said Hikari.

"Not bad, but every time I tried, it turned back into water right away," said Mana.

"Let me demonstrate," said Hikari.

"Really?" said Mana.

"Sure, why not?" said Hikari.

"Thank you!" said Mana.

"Let see if I could do this right, water!" said Hikari as water swirls around her.

"You did it!" said Mana.

"Let's try making a statue," said Hikari as she lifted her hand and a part of the water changed its shape like Mana.

"Hey, is that me?" said Mana.

"Now for the finale," said Hikari as the statue started to freeze.

"You did it, Lady Hikari!" said Mana.

"Well, it's quite simple," said Hikari.

"I get it now!" said Mana.

"Well, good luck then, Mana," said Hikari as she walked away.

"Thank you!" said Mana.

"This is so much fun! It feels like I've gone back into the past, the sky, the palace…and Seth too…" said Hikari. Then she saw a fountain in the middle of the palace.

"That fountain!" said Hikari as she remembered the day she became friends with Seth.

_**"Your name is **__**Seth**__**, right?"**_

_**"Yes, Your Highness."**_

_**"So, how old are you?"**_

_**"I'm 13, Your Highness."**_

_**"You're at the same age as me, right? Lets me friends, it's going to be so much fun."**_

_**"I am your servant, Your Highness."**_

_**"How do I say this? Um…hey, call me **__**Hikari**__**, a**__**nd**__** I'll call you **__**Seth**__**."**_

_**"But Your Highness…"**_

_**"Hi-**__**Ka**__**-**__**Ri**__**, okay, **__**Seth**__**?"**_

_**"R-Right, Your…I mean…Hikari."**_

_**"Okay, best friends forever."**_

"That was such a long time, I pushed him to call my name just to make him be friends with me. That was so selfish…" said Hikari as she sat on the side of the fountain and touched the clear water.

"I thought you'd be here," said Seth.

"Oh hey, Seth," said Hikari.

"This is the place where we first met, right?" said Seth as he sat beside her.

"Yeah," said Hikari.

"You acted far from a princess back then," said Seth.

"Okay, can I take that as a compliment or sarcasm?" said Hikari.

"That's an opinion," said Seth.

"You got me," said Hikari.

"Well, mind if I walk with you?" said Seth.

"Sure," said Hikari. Then when Pharaoh is walking through the palace,

'_That Shimon, dragging me like that…'_ thought the Pharaoh.

"Hey, I just say Lady Hikari. She's really back," said one of the servants.

"And I just saw her with Master Seth, those two has been together for a long time," said the other servants.

"I think I just saw them passed through," said another servant. Then when they saw Pharaoh looking at them, they quickly bow and ran away.

"It seemed like they're catching up, great," said the Pharaoh. Then he heard Hikari's and Seth's voice and he quickly hide behind a pillar.

"I wonder what my brother is doing," said Hikari.

"I'm quite sure that he's with Master Shimon," said Seth.

"I better go back to the hall before Shimon worries about me," said Pharaoh. In Kisara's room, she saw Seth walking with Hikari.

"Hikari!" said Kisara.

"Kisara!" said Hikari as they hugged each other.

"You're alright, I just heard that you were hurt," said Kisara.

"I'm fine, how about you?" said Hikari.

"I'm great, Master Seth has been taking good care of me," said Kisara.

"He…Master Seto huh?" said Hikari.

"Are you making fun of me?" said Seth.

"Nothing," said Hikari as she and Kisara giggled.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Kisara.

"Me too, I'm sorry I just left you like that," said Hikari.

"It's okay," said Kisara.

"Master Seto, Sir! Lady Hikari!" said one of the guards.

"What is it?" said Seth.

"B-Bakura just came into the castle and the Pharaoh ran after him!" said the guard.

"Oh no!" said Seth. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Kyaa!" screamed Kisara and Hikari.

"You two stay here, I'll check it out!" said Seth as he ran out.

"Wait Seth!" said Hikari.

"Hikari, what should we do?" said Kisara.

"We better catch up to him, come on, come with me," said Hikari.

"Right," said Kisara. At that time, Kaiba accidentally stepped into the world of memories, he was walking in the alley when suddenly,

"Come on, Kisara!" said Hikari.

"I'm trying!" said Kisara. Kaiba was really surprised when he saw Hikari who looked just like Hikari in his own world.

"Who are you, stranger?" said Kisara.

"Seth?" said Hikari.

"It can't be," said Kisara.

"You're Seth from the future, right?" said Hikari.

"How did you…?" said Kaiba.

"This place is dangerous, the Great Darkness is coming this way, you have to go back!" said Hikari.

"Farewell, stranger," said Kisara as she and Hikari ran away.

"What is going on here?" said Kaiba. Back at Pharaoh and Seth, Aknadin has just become the darkness.

"Come Seth," said Aknadin.

"No! I'm here to protect the Pharaoh!" said Seth.

"What foolishness, time for you to die, Pharaoh!" said Aknadin.

"Stop it!" said Hikari.

"Hikari!" said Seth.

"Master Seto!" said Kisara.

"What are you doing here? You should've stayed back," said Seth.

"No, this is a fight, I must protect my brother at all cost!" said Hikari.

"Sister…" said the Pharaoh.

"Kisara, protect Seth, I'll take care of Akanadin," said Hikari.

"Right," said Kisara.

"Aknadin, prepare yourself!" said Hikari.

"Your Light is no match for my Darkness!" said Aknadin.

"Let's see about that," said Hikari as her wings spread out from her back.

"Be careful! He's wiped out Shaadi and Karim!" said Seth.

"Shaadi…Karim…you'll pay, Aknadin!" said Hikari.

"Prepare to meet your friends at the Shadow Realm!" said Aknadin.

"Remember this, even though I lost here, my brother will seal you for sure!" said Hikari.

"Well, prepare to lose!" said Aknadin as he attacked.

"Watch out!" said Shimon.

"Hikari!" said Seth.

"Everyone, get back, I'll handle him," said Hikari as a barrier appeared in behind her.

"What are you doing, Hikari?!" said Seth as he kept hitting the barrier.

"Goodbye, everyone…Seth…I love you," said Hikari as a tear slid down her face.

"Hikari!!" yelled Seth. Suddenly, Hikari flew right to Zorc's attack and they all were blinded by the light. When they opened their eyes, they were back at the palace.

"W-What happened?" said Seth.

"We're back at the palace's yard…" said Ishizu.

"But what about Hikari?" said Kisara.

"Hikari!!" yelled Seth. Suddenly, Zorc ran amok not far from the palace.

"Zorc is still here, does that mean…" said Ishizu.

"Hikari!" yelled Kisara.

"Kisara, what happened?" said Seth.

"Master Seth, I'm going to stay inside of you for now on, please avenge Hikari!" said Kisara as she went inside Seth.

"Avenge Hikari?" said Shimon.

"We better go and take care of Zorc!" said Pharaoh.

"Right!" said Seth. Then they all went towards Zorc.

"Zorc!" said the Pharaoh.

"Well, well, let's see if what the Lady said is true that you can defeat me," said Zorc.

"What did you do to my sister?!" said Pharaoh.

"Where have you taken Hikari, you monster!" said Seth.

"Lady…is here!" said Zorc as he lifted his giant hand revealing Hikari helplessly lying there.

"Hikari!" said Seth.

"Here, catch," said Zorc as he threw Hikari.

"Hikari!" said Seth as he caught Hikari in his arms.

"Se…th…" said Hikari.

"Hikari, hang in there," said Seth.

"Seth…don't give in…to the Darkness…" said Hikari.

"Don't talk, save your energy," said Seth.

"I can't fight any…more…" said Hikari as she closed her eyes.

"Sister!" yelled the Pharaoh.

"Looks like your sister is sent to the Shadow Realm," said Zorc. Suddenly, Hikari's body started to disappear.

"Hikari! Hikari!" yelled Seth.

"It's no use!" said Zorc.

"Hikari…no…" said Seth as he helplessly looked at the disappearing body.

"Goodbye…Seth…" said Hikari as she disappeared completely.

"Hikari, no!" yelled Seth. Then the Pharaoh walked further back.

"Nice outfit," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" said the Pharaoh.

"You think I've been wondering that myself? And why is everyone dressing up like this? And do you want me to believe that the man over there is the old version of me?" said Kaiba.

"Yes, his name is Seth. He fought bravely by my side. And not too long ago I just found out that his father and my father are brothers," said the Pharaoh.

"Are you saying we're cousins?" said Kaiba.

"And you might know who's the woman he held before," said the Pharaoh.

"Hikari? No way," said Kaiba.

"Yes, that is my sister in 3000 years ago. Now she's gone…to the Shadow Realm…" said the Pharaoh.

"I don't believe you, I think this is all a dream," said Kaiba.

"If you say so Kaiba," said the Pharaoh as he walked to Seto's side.

"You men, protect the villagers! We'll handle things from here!" said the Pharaoh.

"Sir!" said the guards as they went back to the village.

"Zorc, you'll pay for what you did to my sister!" said the Pharaoh.

"Just try!" said Zorc.

"Egyptian Gods! Come to me! Obelisk! Osiris! Winged Dragon of RA!" yelled the Pharaoh as the three Egyptian Gods came to his side.

"You're too late!" said Zorc. Suddenly the Gods' body started to turn into stone.

"No!" said the Pharaoh as he knelt down and held his chest.

"Pharaoh!" said Yugi.

"Yugi!" said the Pharaoh.

"We've found out about your name!" said Anzu.

"Really?" said the Pharaoh.

"Yes, but we don't know what it means," said Jounouchi.

"But we remember the pictures very well," said Honda.

"We can concentrate and put it on his cartush!" said Anzu.

"You're right!" said Yugi.

"Come on, let's try it!" said Honda. Then when they all concentrate on the Pharaoh's name, Zorc attacked them. Suddenly, Kaiba draw a card and saved them, but he was thrown away from the impact. Later on, the Pharaoh's name is finally carved on the Kartush.

"Pharaoh, do you know what does it means?" said Yugi.

"Yes, I know my name!" said the Pharaoh.

"Impossible!" said Zorc.

"My name is…Atem!" said Atem as he lifted his Kartush.

"Now revive, the Egyptian Gods!" said Atem.

"You cannot defeat me with that, I already defeated them!" said Zorc.

"But now it's different, time to fuse them! Behold, the creator of Light itself!" said Atem.

"I-Impossible!" said Zorc.

"Attack!" said Atem as the Creator of Light attacked Zorc. Then Zorc's body started to wither away.

"N-No! Seth!" said Zorc.

"It's gone…" said Atem.

"You did it!" said Yugi.

"Thank you, for all your help…" said Atem.

"Now Kaiba, do you believe it now? Do you believe the fact that there are two Yugis standing here?" said Jounouchi.

"Maybe there is truth about this junk," said Kaiba.

"Hey, did I hear it right or did he just said the believe it," said Jounouchi

"Nice one, I said it was a mind trick," said Kaiba.

"Hey, you guys just hear him right?" said Jounouchi.

"No," said the others.

"So, is it over?" said Atem.

"No, it's not finished yet, My Pharaoh," said the Creator of Light.

"It's not finished yet, Pharaoh…" said Seth.

"What are you doing? It's over!" said Jounouchi.

"No, he's right. Look at his eyes, he's being controlled, and with the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hands…" said Atem.

"What!?" said Kaiba.

"Seth, stop this! My sister wouldn't have wanted this!" said Atem.

"Shut up!" said Seth.

"_Seth…"_

"Sister! Where are you?" said Atem.

"Seth…stop this…" said Hikari as she appeared in front of them.

"Sister! You're okay!" said Atem as he wanted to touch her but his hand slipped through her body.

"What's going on?" said Yugi.

"Sister…you…" said Atem.

"This is only a fragment of my soul…" said Hikari.

"No!" said Atem.

"Looks like your sister can't come back," said Seth.

"Seth, come back, don't let the Darkness swallow you, please," said Hikari as she touched Seth's face.

"I…can't…move…" said Seth.

"Seth, please come back. Kisara, can't you help me from the inside?" said Hikari. Suddenly, Seto's body started to shine.

"W-What's happening to my body?" said Seth.

"Kisara, thank you. Now Darkness, be gone!" said Hikari as a Blue Eyes came out from Seth's body.

"I-Is that a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" said Jounouchi.

"I think it is…" said Anzu.

"No way…" said Honda.

"No!" yelled Seth. Then, he fell into Hikari's arm.

"Seth," said Hikari as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi…ka…ri…" said Seth as he started to open his eyes.

"Seth, are you alright?" said Atem.

"Yes, My Pharaoh," said Seth.

"Seth, you're alright…" said Hikari as a tear slid her face.

"Hikari, you're back…" said Seth as he wanted to touch her face but his hand slipped through just like Atem's.

"I'm sorry, this is just a little fragment of my soul," said Hikari.

"But…" said Seth.

"I'll come back soon, don't worry," said Hikari.

"Hikari…" said Seth as Atem help him to stand up. Then Hikari stood up and her wings appeared on her back.

"So beautiful…" said Anzu.

"Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, thank you. And thank you too, my brother to be," said Hikari.

"Hikari…" said Seth.

"Seth, I'll come back soon, I'm not going to say goodbye," said Hikari.

"Yeah…" said Seth.

"Don't worry about me," said Hikari as she kissed Seth. Everyone blushed furiously when they saw this and tried to look away.

"Hikari…" said Seth.

"Let's meet again soon, everyone," said Hikari.

"And thank you Kaiba," whisper Hikari.

"Goodbye you two…for now anyway…" said Hikari as she flew away.

"Sister…" said Atem as Hikari disappears.

"She'll come back, I know it," said Seth.

"Yes," said Atem.

"My Pharaoh!" said Shimon.

"Seth!" said Ishizu.

"Shimon, Ishizu!" said Atem.

"Where's Lady Hikari?" said Shimon.

"She'll come back," said Seth.

"Oh…" said Ishizu.

"We better get back to the palace," said Atem.

"Yes, My King," said Shimon. Back at the palace's terrace, Seto and Atem are talking with each other. Not far from there, Yugi, Anzu, Kaiba, Jounouchi and Honda are watching.

"Well, Seto, I have something to say to you," said Atem.

"Yes, what is it, My King?" said Seth.

"Zorc was defeated and now Egypt is peaceful, but my time has come to an end," said Atem.

"Your time?" said Seth.

"Seth, replace me as the Pharaoh," said Atem.

"But My King, after what Egypt's been through, we need a strong king!" said Seth.

"But I have to go. With me gone, only you can replace me," said Atem.

"But My King…" said Seth.

"And to make it official, it's proper that you married my sister soon enough. And I will give you my Millenium Puzzle as prove you are the new Pharaoh," said Atem as he gave Seth his Millenium Puzzle.

"My King…" said Seth.

"Seth? Atem?" said Hikari as she appeared behind them.

"Hi-Hikari?" said Seth.

"Welcome back, sister," said Atem.

"Seth!" said Hikari as she ran and hugged Seth.

"Hikari, you're back," said Seto as he held her tight.

"I'm back…Seth…" said Hikari as she cried.

"Live well, I will pray for your happiness," said Atem.

"Atem, you're going?" said Hikari.

"Yes, farewell, sister," said Atem.

"It's not farewell, we'll meet each other again soon," said Hikari.

"Yes," said Atem as his body started to disappear to Seth's eyes.

"My King…" said Seth.

"Seth, it is you who is the King now. Make my sister happy," said Atem.

"I will," said Seth.

"Goodbye, Atem," said Hikari.

"Goodbye," said Atem as he walked towards his friends.

"Is it okay?" said Yugi.

"Yes, now Seth and my sister will rule Egypt. And I'm sure they're going to be fine," said Atem.

"Come on, then," said Jounouchi.

"Yes," said Atem as they flew away.

"Goodbye! And thank you!" said Mana.

"Goodbye, Yugi, Atem," said Hikari.

"What are you talking about, Hikari?" said Seth.

"Nothing, My King," said Hikari as she giggled.

"Very funny," said Seth.

"Isn't it?" said Hikari. Back at the real world, Yugi, Kaiba, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda finally gain consciousness.

"W-What happened?" said Jounouchi as they all started to stand up.

"Hey, is the Pharaoh's back?" said Anzu. Then Yugi hold his Millenium Puzzle and changed into Atem.

"I'm back where I belong," said Atem.

"Yeah, with us," said Jounouchi.

"Pharaoh…I mean Atem, sheesh…I promise you to get along with that name," said Yugi.

"Yugi, catch," said Kaiba as he threw the Millenium Eye.

"Hey, how did you get that?" said Jounouchi.

"Don't ask," said Kaiba as they walked towards the stairs. Then up on the stairs, they saw Bakura.

"Get on your feet everyone," said Honda. Then they saw that Bakura is very tired.

"Whoa, I think this is the good Bakura," said Jounouchi.

"Need…food…" said Bakura as he fell and Jounouchi caught him.

"Well, it's not his fault, I need some food too. It's been 3000 years," said Honda.

"Yeah," said Jounouchi as they walked out. Then Ishizu, Malik and Rishid are waiting for them.

"My Pharaoh, if you're ready, we'll go to the resting place right away," said Ishizu.

"Right," said Atem. Then Ishizu, Malik and Rishid brought them to a harbour.

"Can we go there with plane?" said Jounouchi.

"Hey, could you just slow down?" said Honda.

"Huh?" said Jounouchi as Honda moved his head towards Anzu.

"Oh yeah, I love boats. Who doesn't love boats?" said Jounouchi.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," said Honda.

"Ancient Egyptian thought that boats were the only thing that could deliver people to their resting place," said Ishizu.

"Resting Place?" said Anzu.

"Ancient Egyptian also thought that the resting place lies in the west, where the sun sets, that's why they build the resting place at the west side of Egypt," said Ishizu.

"Oh…" said Jounouchi.

"Hey, you guys!" said Sugoroku.

"What took you so long?" said Otogi.

"Otogi? Old man?" said Jouncouhi as they all walked to them.

"Seto!" said Mokuba as he run and hugged Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" said Kaiba.

"How did you guys get here?" said Yugi.

"Ever since you kids when to Egypt, I've been hearing voices saying 'how could you miss such a momentous thing in your grandson's life, you fool!'," said Sugoroku.

"Well, with Gramps hearing voices and stuff, I thought I'd go with him, just to make sure everything's okay," said Otogi.

"You went here just to company gramps?" said Jounouchi.

"Well, since you make us wait here. I take the honor to call everyone you haven't call for a long time. And we got into the airport, we met Mokuba there," said Otogi.

"Yeah, you just take off without us knowing, that's why I came here," said Mokuba.

"So, I have to report all my moves to my little brother, huh?" said Kaiba.

"Just don't do that ever again, or I'll take over Kaibacorp and make you work for me!" said Mokuba. Then someone walked out from the ship. It was a woman wearing a long cream-colored dress. Her eyes are violet colored and very charming. She walks off from the ship gracefully. Everyone blushed when they saw her.

"Calm down, Mokuba. Don't say that to him, he has his own reason," said Hikari.

"Hi-Hikari?" said Kaiba as he blushed.

"Sister?" said Yugi.

"So, Yugi, who's the woman?" whisper Otogi.

"That's my sister," whisper Yugi.

"You had a sister that you didn't tell me about?" whisper Otogi.

"Calm yourself down, lover boy. She's married," whisper Jounouchi.

"Married? To who?" whisper Otogi.

"To rich-boy," whisper Jounouchi.

"Ha?!" whisper Otogi.

"Just look at them, do you think that they're friends by talking like that?" whisper Jounouchi.

"But at least you should call us once. But I guess it's useless when you go to the past, right Seto?" said Hikari.

"Sister Hikari was the one who told me that you went to Egypt," said Mokuba.

"How did you know I'm here?" said Kaiba.

"I met someone in my dream. This person looks exactly like me but with ancient Egyptian clothes. She told me to come here," said Hikari.

"Hikari…" said Kaiba as he hugged her.

"Are you okay, Seto?" said Hikari.

"I'm fine," said Kaiba as he let her go.

"And boy do they love ships," said Mokuba.

"They?" said Anzu. Suddenly, two little kids came out running from the ship.

"Daddy!" said little Maria.

"Daddy!" said little Atem as they both hugged Kaiba.

"Well, since I can't leave them at home, I brought them here. I guess they have to know they're other uncle's existence," said Hikari.

"Daddy! We missed you!" said little Maria.

"You've gone to Egypt, that's not fair!" said little Atem as he pulled Kaiba's hand.

"I guess I have," said Kaiba.

"Did they just say 'daddy' or am I just losing my mind over here?" said Jounouchi.

"Come on, you two. You didn't introduce yourselves to everyone," said Hikari.

"Right. My name is Maria Kaiba, I'm 5 years old. You can call me little Maria," said little Maria.

"I'm Atem Kaiba, and I'm also 5 years old. And you can call me little Atem," said little Atem.

"We're twins!" said little Maria and little Atem.

"They're your kids?!" said Jounouchi.

"Yes," said Hikari.

"I don't believe it!" said Otogi.

"Yep. That's my great granddaughter and my great grandson," said Sugoroku.

"Are they the twins?" said Anzu.

"You just heard them," said Hikari.

"Hey, you're the King of Games Yugi Muto, right?" said little Maria.

"Y-Yes," said Yugi.

"Cool!" said little Atem.

"And he's your uncle," said Hikari.

"Really?" said little Maria.

"Yes, he is my brother," said Hikari.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Yugi!" said little Maria and little Atem.

"Nice to meet you too, little Atem, little Maria," said Yugi.

"Now, do you believe in a soul possessing your body?" said Hikari.

"Yeah, I want one!" said little Atem.

"You can't, Atem. But your uncle has one and now he's trying to go back to the place where he belongs," said Hikari.

"Really? You're not lying, right mom?" said little Maria.

"No, I'm not, right Yugi?" said Hikari.

"Yeah, and he is the Pharaoh of Egypt," said Yugi.

"Really?" said little Atem.

"And his name is Atem," said Hikari.

"His name is the same as me?" said little Atem.

"Yes, why don't you meet him?" said Hikari.

"Really?" said little Maria.

"You don't mind, right Yugi?" said Hikari.

"Yes," said Yugi as he changed to Atem.

"Wow, it is true," said Maria.

"My name is Atem, nice to meet you two," said Atem as he patted them.

"Nice to meet you too, Uncle Atem," said little Atem.

"You're so cool!" said Maria.

"You got yourself a fan, huh?" said Jounouchi.

"But daddy is still the best!" said little Maria as she held Kaiba's hand.

"Yeah!" said little Atem as he hugged Kaiba's leg.

"Guess not, huh?" said Honda.

"Don't let it get you down, they really adore their father," said Hikari as she giggled.

"Uncle, you have to promise us one thing," said little Maria.

"And that is?" said Atem.

"You have to play Duel Monsters with us!" said little Atem.

"Maria, Atem, I don't think your uncle can," said Hikari.

"Why not?" said little Maria.

"I told you that he's going to go back to the place where he belongs, right?" said Hikari.

"But…but…" said little Atem.

"Well, you can duel him when he agreed to duel you, okay?" said Hikari.

"Okay…" said little Atem.

"How about Uncle Yugi? He's staying, right?" said little Maria.

"Yes, and you can play with Uncle Yugi after he got everything's under control," said Hikari.

"Alright. Thank you, mommy!" said little Maria as she hugged her.

"You're welcome," said Hikari.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," said Mokuba.

"Tag! You're it, Uncle Mokuba!" said little Atem as he slapped Mokuba's back.

"Run!" said little Maria as they ran to the ship.

"Come back here!" said Mokuba as he chased them.

"Be careful!" said Hikari.

"They know how to duel?" said Jounouchi.

"Don't underestimate them," said Kaiba.

"Yeah, but they're still little," said Anzu.

"They could even beat you, slime ball," said Kaiba.

"What did you just said?!" said Jounouchi.

"Calm down, Jounouchi!" said Honda.

"He's right. When they both play together, they're almost as strong as Seto," said Hikari.

"What?!" said Duke.

"I guess that's because the influence of their parents," said Anzu.

"Maybe," said Hikari as she giggled.

"By the way, since when did they play?" said Yugi.

"Let's see…when they're 1 they were interested when they saw mine and Seto's cards and they kept looking at them ever since. At 2, they wanted me to teach them how to play," said Hikari.

"Since 2?!" said Jounouchi.

"Apparently, yes," said Hikari.

"It's my honor to meet you, My Lady," said Ishizu.

"It's been a long time, Ishizu," said Hikari.

"You've known them?" said Yugi.

"Yes, I once went to Egypt to see the stone tablet before they were moved to Domino City. Although Malik is very different at that time," said Hikari.

"We should go," said Malik.

"Right," said Yugi.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said little Atem.

"Come up here, the view's great!" said little Maria.

"Coming! And be careful!" said Hikari.

"They're so energetic," said Anzu.

"That's what they get after running around the house," said Hikari as she giggled.

"I wonder where did they got that from?" said Sugoroku.

"Great Gramps! You better hurry before your back is twisted again!" said little Atem and little Maria.

"Hey!" said Sugoroku.

"They're so mischievous as well," said Anzu.

"They got their eyes from Seto, I can't take my eyes of them, they're so adorable. And those mischievous acts, I think they got it from Mokuba…" said Hikari.

"I guess they do look like Kaiba," said Jounouchi.

"And their behavior sometimes look like Yugi's," said Anzu.

"How come?" said Yugi.

"They're so close to Hikari," said Anzu.

"Oh, that…" said Yugi.

"And I can't believe they're so similar to both of them," said Hikari.

"But I must say that little Atem really looked like rich-boy," said Jounouchi.

"And little Maria look just like you," said Anzu.

"Really? Most people said that they both look like Seto," said Hikari.

"But one thing for sure, their dueling skill is from sister," said Yugi.

"Yeah, if they're almost as good as Kaiba, they must get it from Miss Hikari," said Anzu.

"Stop talking and get on board," said Kaiba.

"Oh, right," said Hikari as they all get into the ship. At that day, when the ship is still moving on to the resting place, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Otogi, Honda, little Maria and little Atem are playing.

"Come on, Uncle. Your move!" said little Atem and little Maria.

"Alright, I play monster rebirth and I summoned Black Magician from my grave!" said Atem.

"Yikes!" said little Maria.

"Now I attack your Guardian Dragon!" said Atem.

"You win again, Uncle!" said little Atem.

"I'm beat, even though we dueled you two-on-one, we can't beat you," said little Maria.

"You're still far, but if you play more you should be able to beat me," said Atem.

"Yeah, far. We're still 5 years old," said little Maria.

"Don't give up," said Jounouchi.

"We know, we know," said little Atem.

"By the way, where's your mom and dad, I didn't see them," said Anzu.

"Dad wanted to talk with mom alone. And we're told to play with you instead," said little Maria.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" said Jounouchi.

"Probably about the truth," said Atem.

"Ha?" said Jounouchi.

"Nothing," said Atem. Inside a room, Kaiba and Hikari are sitting on the bed.

"I need to ask you something," said Kaiba.

"What is it, Seto?" said Hikari.

"Is it true that the Pharaoh does exist?" said Kaiba.

"Yes, you've gone back to the past and you still didn't believe?" said Hikari.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" said Kaiba.

"I know you're not that easy to believe but it's true. And maybe you saw your past too," said Hikari.

"I know," said Kaiba.

"Then? There must be something else you want to know," said Hikari.

"How did you know all of these?" said Kaiba.

"I told you already, I met someone who looks like me in my dream," said Hikari.

"She told you everything?" said Kaiba.

"Yeah. And when I woke up, I felt something was beside me," said Hikari.

"What is it?" said Kaiba.

"This," said Hikari as she took out a stone from her pocket.

"A stone?" said Kaiba.

"There's a carving on it," said Hikari as she gave it to Kaiba. When Kaiba looked at the carving, it shaped like a halo.

"A halo?" said Kaiba.

"You know, a halo is a trademark for the angels. I don't know how, but I think the other me gave it to me. You know, it's kinda like a pass," said Hikari.

"Maybe you better keep it," said Kaiba.

"Hey, it is mine in the beginning!" said Hikari.

"Just kidding," said Seto.

"Seto…" said Hikari.

"How're the kids?" said Kaiba.

"They're playing with Yugi and the others right now," said Hikari.

"Yugi…" said Kaiba in an annoyed voice.

"Calm down now, Seto," said Hikari.

"I will never admit him as my brother-in-law, he's my archrival," said Kaiba.

"I know, I know," said Hikari.

"You've seen to take it lightly, haven't you?" said Kaiba.

"No, it's just funny how you'd able to control yourself in front of Atem and Maria," said Hikari.

"That's…" said Kaiba.

"You're really a great father," said Hikari.

"What do you expect from me anyway?" said Kaiba.

"I don't know," said Hikari as she lean her head to Kaiba's chest. Then Kaiba smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"My other brother is going away," said Hikari.

"But I'm not, I'm going to stay here with you, forever," said Kaiba.

"I know, and we'll live happily with the kids," said Hikari.

"Of course, since I'm the president of the Kaibacorp anyway," said Kaiba.

"There you go again," said Hikari.

"I know," said Kaiba.

"Well, I better check on the kids," said Hikari as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"One more thing," said Kaiba.

"Something you wanna know?" said Hikari. Suddenly, Kaiba pulled Hikari's hand and she fall right onto his chest.

"What are you-…!" said Hikari as she blushed. Then Kaiba looked at Hikari's face and placed his lips softly onto hers. Hikari then wrapped her arms around Kaiba and pulled him closer. Then, Kaiba let go of her and smiled.

"I never get tired of that one," said Kaiba.

"You didn't change," said Hikari as she smiled.

"I never will," said Kaiba.

"Well, see you later, Seto," said Hikari as she went out from the room. Back at the deck,

"Sister Anzu wanted to be a dancer at America?" said little Maria.

"If I had the chance," said Anzu.

"I never knew Brother Jounouchi had a sister," said little Atem.

"That's because she's not living with me," said Jounouchi.

"Something's been bugging me," said Yugi.

"What does bugging means?" said little Maria.

"He means that something's troubled him," said Anzu.

"What's troubling you, Uncle?" said little Atem.

"I know why your mother's here, but why did your father came too?" said Yugi.

"To company Miss Hikari, what else?" said Honda.

"That's not all, I think he wants something," said Yugi.

"Don't talk about my big brother like that, he has his own reasons!" said Mokuba.

"Kaiba's here just like all of us, to witness the Pharaoh's departure," said Ishizu.

"Ishizu's right," said Hikari.

"Sister!" said Yugi.

"Mommy!" said little Atem and little Maria as they ran to Hikari.

"Rishid, do you mind playing with the kids? I don't think they have to hear this," said Ishizu.

"Yes," said Rishid.

"Come on, go and play with Brother Rishid," said Hikari.

"Piggy back!" said little Maria.

"As you wish, princess," said Rishid.

"Me too!" said little Atem.

"Up you go," said Rishid as he carried little Atem and little Maria on his back and walked away.

"Looks like the dweep group is here," said Kaiba.

"Well, Yugi, there's something else that the tablet said, it talks about a battle ritual," said Malik.

"Battle ritual?" said Yugi.

"Before the Pharaoh went to the Spirit World, he must duel a worthy opponent and lose," said Malik.

"But what does it have to do?" said Honda.

"Imagine it, it's easy for the Pharaoh to win, but to lose is a very hard experience for someone his character," said Otogi.

"You got a point there, Otogi," said Jounouchi.

"But who is powerful enough to beat the Pharaoh?" said Anzu.

"The only one I know is Miss Hikari," said Jounouchi.

"Me?" said Hikari.

"But I don't think the Pharaoh were sad to lose to her. Last time we saw they duel, they were too…relax?" said Honda.

"I guess you're right," said Honda.

"There's other thing…" said Malik.

"What?" said Yugi.

"The fortune also told us that the Pharaoh will not duel with his family," said Malik.

"But the Pharaoh and Miss Hikari doesn't have any blood-relation, right? Except that he's using Yugi's body, though," said Jounouchi.

"But you forgot one thing, Jounouchi," said Malik.

"Huh?" said Jounouchi.

"They're still connected in the past because Miss Hikari is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's older sister, whom you know as Lady Hikari," said Ishizu.

"What?!" said Kaiba.

"The one I saw in my dream…" said Hikari.

"Yes, the Lady you saw in your dream is you 3000 years in the past," said Ishizu.

"Stop this nonsense!" said Kaiba.

"Stop it, Seto," said Hikari as she held Kaiba's arm.

"Hikari…" said Kaiba.

"It's okay, the fortune said I can't duel the Pharaoh, I'll be fine," said Hikari.

"Okay then, Yugi. I challenge you to a duel!" said Kaiba as he pulled Yugi's colar.

"Seto…" said Hikari.

"I don't think so, Kaiba. _I'll_ be the one who'll duel the Pharaoh," said Yugi.

"What?!" said Kaiba.

"You heard me, I'm going to duel the Pharaoh myself!" said Yugi.

"Fine then!" said Kaiba as he threw Yugi to Jounouchi.

"Yug!" said Jounouchi.

"Mokuba!" said Kaiba as Mokuba came holding his suitcase.

"If you want to do that, I'll give you the liberty to use my cards," said Kaiba.

"Thanks, Kaiba. But I'll think about it," said Yugi.

"Come on, Hikari, Mokuba," said Kaiba as he walked away.

"Wait for me!" said Mokuba as he followed him.

"That Seto…" said Hikari as she sighed and walked away. At that night, Hikari is sitting on the bed, looking at little Maria and little Atem who is already asleep.

"Good night, little ones," said Hikari as she kissed their forehead. Then she walks to Mokuba who is sleeping on the sofa and placed a blanket on top of him.

"Se…to…" said Mokuba as Hikari smiled.

"Good night everyone," said Hikari as she walked out from the room. Then when Hikari walked to the deck, she saw Yugi standing alone looking at the stars and walked to his side.

"Yugi," said Hikari.

"Sister," said Yugi.

"You made up your mind?" said Hikari.

"Yeah," said Yugi.

"At least you made up your mind," said Hikari.

"Sister, is it okay? The Pharaoh…I mean Atem wants to talk to you," said Yugi.

"Sure," said Hikari as Yugi changed to Atem.

"Something you wanna say, Atem?" said Hikari.

"Thank you for taking care of me for all this time, sister," said Atem.

"It's my pleasure," said Hikari.

"Thank you," said Atem.

"Be careful, and good luck," said Hikari.

"Yeah," said Atem as he turned back into Yugi.

"Sister, I'll do my best," said Yugi.

"That's my little brother," said Hikari as she hugged him.

"Sister, you're choking me," said Yugi.

"Well, you better arrange your deck to duel against Atem and get enough sleep, okay?" said Hikari.

"Alright, good night, sis," said Yugi.

"Good night," said Hikari as she watched Yugi walked away. Then Hikari turned around and watched the stars.

"I hope nothings bad going to happen. Stars in the sky, please guide us to the light and bring peace to the Pharaoh," said Hikari. Suddenly, Kaiba placed his jacket on her.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out like this," said Kaiba.

"Thanks, Seto," said Hikari as she held the jacket.

"You're thinking about the duel?" said Kaiba.

"Yeah, I hope nothing bad is going to happen…" said Hikari.

"You want to cry, right?" said Kaiba.

"No, I'm not…" said Hikari as a tear slid down her face.

"It's alright," said Kaiba as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Seto…" said Hikari as she kept crying.

"It's alright, I'm here," said Kaiba.

"It's just…he's a part of Yugi, but now they're ready to go their own ways, I just…" said Hikari.

"It's okay," said Kaiba as he stroke Hikari's hair.

"I wanted Yugi to lose so Atem can stay, but I also wanted Atem to live peacefully at the resting place. I don't know what's happening to me," said Hikari as tears keep flowing down her face.

"It's hard, isn't it?" said Kaiba.

"Yes…" said Hikari.

"Come on, it's late. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out like this," said Kaiba as he and Hikari went inside. The next day in front of a cave,

"This is it," said Malik.

"It seemed a little bit dangerous," said Jounouchi.

"Maria, Atem, maybe you should stay," said Hikari.

"No, we wanna go!" said little Atem.

"We won't be able to see Uncle Atem after this, right? We wanna go too!" said little Maria.

"Let them come," said Kaiba.

"Are you sure, Seto?" said Hikari.

"It'll be nice if they could learn from here," said Kaiba.

"Just don't separate from us, okay?" said Hikari.

"Right," said little Atem and little Maria.

"Come," said Ishizu. Then they went down the cave.

"Mommy…" said little Maria as she held Hikari's hand tightly.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be scared about," said Hikari.

"But I felt something weird in front," said little Atem as he gripped Kaiba's hand.

"Me too," said little Maria.

"Just calm down, it'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you," said Hikari.

"Okay…" said little Maria. Then they arrived in a big hall in the cave.

"We're here," said Ishizu. Then Yugi spotted the Millenium Stone.

"Hey, that's the Millenium Stone!" said Yugi.

"Before the ritual can begin, you must placed the Millenium Items to the stone they whence came. Then they Eye of Ujakh will peer into your soul, Yugi. Thus unraveling the Pharaoh's spirit from your own," said Ishizu.

"Hey, Ishizu. Have you ever seen this tablet before?" said Malik as he pointed to the stone tablet that stood beside the Millenium Stone.

"Rishid, do you know what that is?" said Ishizu.

"I don't know, I just received information that the stone just appeared out of nowhere this morning," said Rishid.

"Check it out, it has a card that shaped like a wing or something," said Jounouchi.

"Let see, it says here that before the Ceremonial Duel begin, there must be a judge to witness the duel," said Malik.

"A judge?" said Hikari.

"The judge must be pure of heart and resides within the light, and the judge must know everything about the Pharaoh himself and his opponent," said Malik.

"But who's the judge?" said Honda.

"The part where it tells about the judge was broken, I don't know who it is," said Malik.

"A broken piece of a stone tablet?" said Hikari.

"Do you know anything about this, Miss Hikari?" said Ishizu.

"Hey, don't you think that the judge refers to Miss Hikari? She does know all about Yugi and the Pharaoh," said Malik.

"But we aren't sure," said Ishizu.

"And the one who knows about Atem is his older sister, Lady Hikari," said Malik.

"But wasn't she dead 3000 years ago?" said Anzu.

"Hikari," said Kaiba.

"Right," said Hikari.

"Mommy?" said little Maria.

"Stay with daddy, okay?" said Hikari.

"Right," said little Maria as Hikari walked to Malik.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" said Malik.

"Maybe this will help you find out about the judge," said Hikari as she took out the broken piece of a stone tablet.

"It's the broken piece!" said Malik.

"But how did you get it?" said Ishizu.

"My other self gave it to me, I guess she wants me to came here as well," said Hikari.

"Well then, let me placed it," said Malik.

"It's okay, I can do it by myself," said Hikari.

"Right," said Malik as he went out from Hikari's way. Then Hikari placed the stone she has on the stone tablet.

"There we go," said Hikari. Suddenly, the stone tablet started to shine.

"What's happening here?" said Jounouchi.

"It's the stone tablet, something's coming out of it!" said Yugi. Suddenly, Hikari knelt down and held her chest tight.

"Hikari!" said Kaiba.

"Mommy!" said little Maria and little Atem. Suddenly, Hikari's wings spread from her body.

"What's happening to her?" said Honda.

"I think I know who's the judge is!" said Yugi.

"Me too!" said Jounouchi. Then they saw another woman stood in front of Hikari. The woman looked exactly like her but wearing ancient Egyptian clothing. They saw that the other woman also had wings on her back.

"Thank you so much for letting me out," said Lady Hikari.

"Are you the one I saw in my dream?" said Hikari.

"Yes, I am you, 3000 years ago. I am Hikari, the Lady of Egypt," said Lady Hikari as she helped Hikari to stood up.

"Are you trapped within this stone tablet?" said Hikari.

"I'm not trapped, I was summoned here," said Lady Hikari.

"Hikari!" said Kaiba.

"Seto!" said Hikari.

"Are you alright?" said Kaiba.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Hikari.

"Well, we meet again, Seto Kaiba," said Lady Hikari.

"You're…" said Kaiba.

"Well, I'm your wife's past self 3000 years ago," said Lady Hikari.

"Mommy!" said little Atem and little Maria as they hugged her.

"They must be your children," said Lady Hikari.

"Mom, why are there two of you?" said little Maria.

"And what does she mean by you in 3000 years ago?" said little Atem.

"It's just like how your uncle Yugi has another spirit in his body, your Uncle was my brother 3000 years ago," said Lady Hikari.

"So, does that means Uncle Atem is your little brother?" said little Maria.

"Yes he is," said Lady Hikari as she patted little Maria and little Atem.

"Yugi, come here," said Hikari.

"Right," said Yugi as she walked to Hikari's side.

"Well, Yugi. As the judge of this ceremony, I want you to place the Millenium Items to the Millenium Stone. Then the Eye of Ujakh will peer through your soul and the duel will finally begin," said Lady Hikari.

"Right," said Yugi.

"Be careful, Yugi," said Hikari.

"Yes, sister. Don't worry about me," said Yugi.

"Well then, Hikari. We have other things to take care of," said Lady Hikari.

"What?" said Hikari.

"You heard that the judge must know everything about them, right? It's us, both of us are the judge to witness this duel," said Lady Hikari.

"Is it true?" said Hikari.

"Yes. I am the Guardian of the Past and you are the Guardian of the Future. Both of us are needed to judge this duel," said Lady Hikari.

"Alright then," said Hikari.

"Mommy, are you going somewhere?" said little Maria as she held her hand.

"Don't go," said little Atem.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere far. I'll be back before you knew it," said Hikari.

"But mom…" said little Atem.

"Let your mother go, don't worry, nothing will happen to her," said Kaiba.

"Okay…" said little Maria.

"Seto, Maria, Atem, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Hikari as she and Lady Hikari walked to the Millenium Stone.

"Yugi, please put the Millenium Items in the stone," said Lady Hikari.

"Right," said Yugi. Then Yugi put the Millnium Items one by one on the Millenium Stone.

"I'm done," said Yugi.

"Now, Hikari, kneel down in front of the stone," said Lady Hikari.

"R-Right," said Hikari as she knelt down. Then Lady Hikari also knelt down.

"Eye of Ujakh, please peer through this child's soul and reveal the Pharaoh's soul so that the duel can begin. We, as the judge of the ritual, will serve you as your eyes in the duel! I, as the Guardian of the Past, accept these terms!" said Lady Hikari.

"I, as the Guardian of the Future, also accept these terms!" said Hikari. Suddenly, light engulfed Hikari and Lady Hikari.

"Hikari!" said Kaiba.

"Mom!" said little Maria and little Atem. Then when they saw Lady Hikari and Hikari, they were not the same. Lady Hikari's wings are still spreading, but wider. Everyone gasped of what they saw in her hands, it was the Millenium Key on her left hand, Millenium Scale on her right hand and the Millenium Necklace hangs around her neck. When they turned their heads to Hikari, she wears the Millenium Tauk around her neck, a Millenium Rod in her right hand, and a Millenium Eye in her left hand.

"T-They're wearing the Millenium Items!" said Jounouchi.

"But where is the Millenium Puzzle?" said Duke.

"There! In the middle!" said Sugoroku. Then they saw that Hikari and Lady Hikari were chained by the Millenium Puzzle.

"What's going on here?!" said Kaiba.

"Rest assure, Kaiba. Miss Hikari is fine, she will not be harmed because she is the judge of this duel together with Lady Hikari," said Ishizu.

"But, what if something happens?" said little Maria.

"The Millenium Tauk will inform her quickly if something bad is going to happen in the future," said Ishizu.

"The Guardian of the Future…huh?" said Honda.

"Yes," said Malik.

"Yugi, please stand in front of the Eye of Ujakh," said Hikari.

"Right," said Yugi as he stood in front of the Eye of Ujakh. Then the Eye of Ujakh started to shine.

"Now the Eye of Ujakh will reveal the Pharaoh's soul," said Ishizu. Then they beginning to saw two Yugis.

"Is it me, or am I seeing double?" said Jounouchi.

"It's the Pharaoh," said Sugoroku. Then Yugi and Atem walked to their positions to duel.

"Uncle Atem and Uncle Yugi…" said little Maria.

"Whoa…who should we root for?" said Mokuba.

"That's it, we should root for Yugi is we want the Pharaoh to rest peacefully," said Jounouchi.

"He's right," said Honda.

"Well, Yugi, are you ready to duel Atem to prove yourself that you're ready to go your own way?" said Hikari.

"Atem, dear brother, are you ready to face your final task before you go back to rest? Are you ready to separate from Yugi?" said Lady Hikari.

"I'm ready, sister," said Yugi.

"Yes, I'm ready, dear sister," said Atem.

"Well then, let the ritual, begin!" said Lady Hikari and Hikari. Then all of them saw the greatest duel they've ever seen in their whole life. Kaiba saw the thing that he never saw, Yugi defeating the three Egyptian Gods in just one turn. Then he turns his eye towards Hikari in concern.

"Do not worry, Miss Hikari will be fine," said Ishizu.

"As if I didn't know," said Kaiba.

"Come on, Uncle Yugi! Uncle Atem!" said little Atem.

"You can do it!" said little Maria.

"Well, it seems like our brothers' grown," said Lady Hikari.

"I agree," said Hikari.

"You know the outcome of this duel, right?" said Lady Hikari.

"I knew it from the beginning, and I know you know as well," said Hikari.

"I do, the same as you, I know it right from the beginning. And looks like now it ends," said Lady Hikari.

"Yes," said Hikari. Then they saw Yugi with his Silent Magician ready to attack Atem who is defenseless. Then Yugi paused, unable to hold his tears.

"What is it, Yugi? Don't hold back," said Atem.

"Silent Magician, attack the player directly!" said Yugi as Silent Magician attacked Atem leaving his Life Points to 0.

"It's over," said Ishizu. Then Yugi knelt down with tears flowing down his face and Atem walked to him.

"What is it, Yugi?" said Atem.

"I always wanted to be like you, I was weak, shy and powerless. But when I first met you, everything's change," said Yugi.

"You are not weak, and you thought me the power of kindness and the power of friendship with everyone's help. And now, I'll be able to rest in peace," said Atem.

"Yugi, Atem," said Lady Hikari.

"You've done a good job, that was a great duel," said Hikari.

"Yes," said Atem.

"Now stand up," said Lady Hikari as Yugi and Atem stood up.

"Our job as the judge is finally over and we declared that the winner of this duel is Yugi Muto," said Hikari. Then, light engulfed Hikari and Lady Hikari once again. When they looked at them, they were back to their original state, with the Millenium Items back at the Millenium Stone.

"Now, it's time, Atem," said Lady Hikari.

"Say your name out loud in front of the Eye of Ujakh," said Ishizu.

"My name is Atem!" said Atem. Then the door opened and Atem started to walk towards the door.

"Atem!" said Anzu.

"Anzu…" said Atem.

"Don't leave…" said Anzu.

"I have to," said Atem.

"Uncle Atem!" said little Maria and little Atem as they hugged him.

"You two…" said Atem.

"We've just met and you're going?" said little Atem.

"Yes," said Atem.

"Can we meet again?" said little Maria.

"That's…" said Atem.

"Can we?" said little Atem.

"Of course, in the future," said Atem.

"We'll duel again, right?" said little Maria.

"Of course, why not?" said Atem.

"Maria, Atem, it's okay if you don't want to say goodbye," said Hikari.

"Really?" said little Maria.

"Isn't that right, Lady Hikari?" said Hikari.

"Call me Hikari, I _am_ you after all," said Lady Hikari.

"So, we can get together again, right?" said little Atem.

"Of course," said Lady Hikari as she patted both of them.

"Well, see you later then, Hikari," said Hikari.

"Yeah," said Lady Hikari.

"Well, Pharaoh, looks like you're not going anywhere," said Jounouchi.

"What?" said Atem.

"Because, all of the things we've done together will always stay with us, in our heart!" said Jounouchi.

"Yeah!" said Yugi.

"He's right," said Anzu.

"We'll be waiting for you, man," said Honda.

"Hope you'll come back soon," said Otogi.

"We'll always wait here for you, if you felt lonely, just come," said Hikari as she patted Atem.

"Right," said Atem. Then they saw a spirit that looks like Kaiba in front of the door.

"You're not going to make me wait anymore, aren't you, Hikari?" said Seto.

"Seto?" said Lady Hikari.

"Come on, I'm waiting," said Seto.

"I…!" said Lady Hikari as Atem pushed her.

"Go on, sis," said Atem.

"Seto!" said Lady Hikari as she jumped on Seto.

"Welcome back," said Seto.

"I'm back," said Lady Hikari.

"Well everyone, see you all later," said Atem.

"Bye, have a good life," said Hikari.

"You too," said Lady Hikari.

"Bye, Atem," said Yugi.

"See you later, Yugi, everyone," said Atem.

"Come on, Atem," said Lady Hikari.

"Right," said Atem as he walked towards the door. Then his clothes turned into the Pharaoh's and the door started to close.

"Goodbye, Atem," said Yugi.

"Goodbye," said Hikari as the door closed completely. Suddenly, the ruin started to collapsed.

"We have to get out from here!" said Sugoroku.

"Hurry!" said Honda.

"Come on, everyone!" said Malik.

"Mommy!" said little Maria.

"Come on, it's alright," said Hikari as she hold little Maria's hand and ran.

"We better hurry," said Kaiba as he carried little Atem on his back.

"Come on, before it's too late!" said Rishid as they started to run. Then they finally got out from the ruin as the ruin finally collapsed.

"The Millenium Items will never be resurrected now," said Ishizu.

"Uncle Atem…" said little Maria as she pulled Hikari's dress.

"It's okay, Uncle Atem will be fine," said Hikari as she hugged little Maria.

"Well, this sounds weird…hey Yugi, make one of your speech," said Jounouchi.

"You know, every end of a journey is just another beginning," said Yugi.

"Now that's better," said Jounouchi.

"You're weird," said Otogi.

"What did you just say?!" said Jounouchi.

"Well, we better get going," said Hikari.

"You're going back already?" said Anzu.

"Yes, it's better before Atem and Maria sleep here," said Hikari.

"Hey, Atem's asleep already," said Mokuba as they looked that little Atem was already sleeping on Kaiba's shoulder.

"…Can't run…anymore…" mumbled little Atem as Hikari giggled.

"Up you go," said Hikari as she carried little Maria.

"Mommy…" said little Maria as she started to sleep.

"Hush, little one," said Hikari.

"Come on," said Kaiba.

"Right," said Hikari.

"Well, see you then," said Honda.

"Yes," said Hikari as she, Kaiba and Mokuba walked away.

"There they go," said Anzu.

"We better get going as well," said Sugoroku.

"Yeah," said Yugi. Then they all walked away, leaving a friend behind to rest in peace.

"_Don't worry, we'll meet again…someday…"_ In Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon shaped jet, Hikari is looking out from the window while she stroke the hair of little Atem and little Maria who are sleeping on her lap.

"Sister Hikari? Sister Hikari?" said Mokuba.

"Y-Yes?" said Hikari.

"What's wrong?" said Mokuba.

"Oh nothing," said Hikari.

"Are you sure?" said Mokuba.

"Yes, don't worry about me," said Hikari.

"Mokuba, you better don't wake up the kids," said Kaiba.

"Right," said Mokuba.

'_We'll meet again…right, Hikari? I had a feeling we'll be reunited again. I guess you wanted to see them when they are older'_ thought Hikari.

"Seto, we're going into Japan now," said Mokuba.

"Hmph," said Kaiba.

"Hang on tight, Sister Hikari," said Mokuba.

"Don't worry," said Hikari.

»The End«

* * *

**_That's the end of it and the sequel is titled 'The Queen's children' takes time in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX time _**

**_Please review_**

**_and NO FLAMES!!_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
